Happy Anniversary
by HellowYell
Summary: Emma plans an Anniversary for Regina, dedicated to my girlfriend for our own Anniversary, Swan Queen, Remma


"Calm down Emma! I'll be right there." Ruby said into the phone at a panicked Emma. Grabbing her purse and jacket, Ruby left the dinner and made her way to Mary Margaret's apartment. Finding the door unlocked, she opened the door to find Emma pacing in front of the couch.

"Emma!" Ruby ran over the blonde and stopped her pacing, look at me, what's wrong. "Two days!" Emma said freaking out. "I only have two days! At first I forgot which made me horrible, and then I remembered I have nothing! I don't have anything to do!"

"Emma!" Ruby said a little loudly. Reaching up with her leather clad she gave Emma a slight smack to Emma's face, frowning sadly at the sad face she received. "Sorry, I need you to stop freaking out." Ruby explained and pulled Emma to sit next to her. "Now, tell me what's in two days. Slowly."

"You know I've been seeing Regina-" Emma watched Ruby nod. "It may be a secret relationship, but I love her. With every fiber of my being." She said as Ruby gave her swooning look. "It's our Anniversary and I want it to be perfect, and I forgot all about it." Emma said feeling horrible.

"Oh Emma, I'm so happy for you!" Ruby smiled widely as she held her best friends hands. "What do you want to do for her?" She asked her friend. "A small diner and special night? Or something big?"

"Both." Emma says slowly. "I'm not just sure how to do it. That's why I called you. I need your help. Please. You're my best friend."

"Of course!" Ruby said bouncing in her seat. "Of course. What do you need me to do, I'll do anything!" She smiled and then gaps. "What do you want to do? Tell me the plan." She smiled.

* * *

"Okay, I have everything set up." Ruby smiled at Emma in the closed diner.

"Are you sure?" Emma said smoothing out her dress worriedly.

Ruby smiled and took Emma's hand stopping her. "Yes, everything's perfect now calm down." She squeezed Emma's hand. "The wine is chilling, and the foods on the table."

"God Ruby I'm so nervous." Emma said and wiped her sweaty hands on a napkin.

Ruby's phone beeped. "That's Mary Margaret." She said tucking her phone away. "Good luck." She kissed Emma's cheek and snuck out the back.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat as she saw Regina walking toward the diner

"Miss. Blanchard, everything looks fine, I'm sure Granny-" Regina paused as she saw Emma in the candle light. "Emma." She breathed out, looking over the blonde in a dress. Regina, too, was wearing a dress and heals.

Mary Margaret smiled as Emma and Regina looked at each other in awe. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and gave Emma a thumbs up before slipping out of the diner.

"Emma, you look amazing." Regina said and looked Emma over again, taking in the sight of her in a dress, just in case she never saw her in a dress again.

Emma smiled widely at the dark haired woman, her eyes smiling as well. "You look even more amazing." She smiled.

Regina gave a small blush in her neck. "I was on my way to a meeting … with you. But you seem to have other plans." Regina said as she finally took in the candles and the romantic setting.

"Yes, I do. Today is our Anniversary." Emma told her with a beaming smile.

Regina looked confused and her eyes went wide, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Shit! It is?" Regina said hating herself. "I was just so busy with the town budget, and I really didn't think you would want to do something." She said apologizing.

Emma walked forward and gently kissed Regina, feeling the woman kiss her back. Pulling away, she smiled at Regina and received the kiss back. "I forgot as well. So don't feel bad." She squeezed Regina hand and smiled at her. "I remembered, so, will you do two things for me?"

Regina nodded and squeezed Emma's hand back. "Anything." She reached up and cupped Emma's cheek.

Leaning into Regina's hand, she took a moment before speaking. "I have dinner made, will you eat with me and make love afterward?" She asked softly.

"That shouldn't even be a question." Regina smiled and pecked Emma's lips. "But yes, I will." She smiled when she saw Emma smile. "Now, what's the second thing?"

Emma smiled and gently kissed Regina. "Later, I'll ask you later." She squeezed Regina hands.

"Is that food I smell?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows. "What did you make? Or should I ask, what did Ruby make?" Regina teased as Emma lead her into the back of the diner. She gasped softly at the sight of the romantic setting. "Emma." She breathed out.

Emma smiled at Regina's reaction. "Ruby cooked, but I set the table." Emma smiled widely.

"It's wonderful." Regina kissed Emma's cheek and sat down. "Really Emma, it's perfect." She said and grabbed the bottle of wine as Emma sat down.

"I'm not a wine person, I just bought the most expensive." Emma explained as Regina opened the bottle and poured the glasses.

"It's a very nice bottle Emma, stop worrying." She smiled and handed Emma her glass. "Please, I should be the one worrying." Regina told her and took a sip.

"You worry? Why?" Emma asked confused and took a drink as well.

Regina took one more sip before setting the glass down. "I forgot all about tonight, you didn't. I should be worrying if you still want to be with me."

Emma reached over and placed her hand over Regina's. "I do still want to be with you."

Regina squeezed her hand and they shared a look and smiled. Beginning to eat in silence occasionally looking up at the other. When both were near done with their food, Regina spoke.

"Emma?" She cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "We need to talk about something important."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Talk?" She choked a little on her words.

"Do not worry dear." Regina reached over and patted Emma's hand to calm her down. "It is a good talk, or I hope it will be." She cleared her throat and situated in her seat. "It is about your living arrangement."

"My living arrangement?" Emma asked confused as she took her last bite and swallowed it down with a drink of wine. "I thought you were starting to like Mary Margaret?"

Regina shook her head. "I am tolerating her, but it has nothing to do with her. This has to do with you living in a different house then our son. And at first I was-"

"Wait!" Emma said quickly. "What the hell did you just say?" Emma blinked.

"I was starting to say in the beginning I was fine with it, but now-" Regina tried to continue but Emma interrupted her again.

"The part about Henry. You called him our son." Emma said softly.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, yes, in a sense he is. But that is not the point. Emma, I'm trying to ask you to move in with me." Regina sighed.

"Y-You are?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes. I am, and I'd very much like for you to say yes." Regina smiled softly. "What do you say?"

"Well, my answer depends on your answer to my second question." Emma said slowly and reached under her napkin. Holding it in her hands a moment, she took a deep breath. After slowly letting it out, she got up and kneeled in front of Regina. Holding out an engagement ring, Emma asked, "Will you marry me Regina Mills?"

* * *

Happy Anniversary my Moon and everything, I love you so much.


End file.
